


Can You Feel the Earth Move?

by Jackdaw816



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Torchwood
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble Collection, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Five times John shagged an immortal, and one time he didn't
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, John Hart/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Can You Feel the Earth Move?

She was ancient; John could see it in her eyes. She’d lived for hundreds of years, and she would live for thousands more. They fought with blades and words and fists. Pressed into the dirt, ax blade to his throat, John started to laugh. He’d been cocky, traveled back too far, and she was going to end him. Yet he was only minorly surprised when she tossed her labrys aside and yanked him into a kiss by the collar of his fashion-forward jacket. The shag, like the fight, was brief and fierce, and she left him before the sun rose.

* * *

That may have been the first time they met, but it wasn’t the last. Andromache wanted nothing to do with him now, disavowing any knowledge of their liaison. He didn’t mind. His attention was fully drawn by her companion, Lykon. A fellow warrior and immortal, he was fascinated by the man with immortality of a different form. That night, they stumbled into the tent together, clashing mouths tasting of sweet liquor, roaming hands removing armor and weapons. John stuck around for a week. Then the local village started to whisper, and Andromache said they had to leave. So he left.

* * *

Nicolò and Yusuf. A love story worthy of the ages and two of the hottest bastards John had ever met. Unfortunately, they were a bit harder to tempt. Strictly monogamous and in love to boot. John took it as a challenge. He visited them several times over the centuries, hinting and suggesting and flirting. Not the most elegant manner of seduction but very effective in the long run. Nicky had pressed him to a wall and kissed him like a punch, then Joe had dragged them both into the bedroom. After that, well, what happens in Malta stays in Malta.

* * *

They told him about Quynh’s living death not long after it happened. It sent shivers down his spine. He knew that immortality wasn’t the blessing it was cracked up to be, but this was purely a curse. Luckily for Quynh, John had a knack for finding things being hidden from him (and a very efficient scanner.) The Iron Maiden was hauled from the sea, and a sopping but grateful Quynh fell into Andy’s arms. Later, after food and rest and celebratory drinks, she fell into his bed. Maybe John would be good more often if the rewards were like this.

* * *

Sebastien was angry. John couldn’t blame him. He was still young enough to remember what he’d lost. He saw John as a rival, and they clashed brilliantly. But they shared a love of alcohol and of the shadier aspects of their work. And when Booker broke down after a drink or two too many, John held him as he cried, the silent comfort he had needed himself back in the day. When Booker recovered, they made their way to the safe house and then had their way with each other. It was painful and bruising and exactly what they needed

* * *

Nile had been the most surprised by John’s existence; a secret gang of immortals, fine, but time travelers? He’d been delighted by her questions about the future and did his best to answer them in a way that wouldn’t break the space-time continuum. She wasn’t jaded yet, and John briefly mourned the inevitable loss. When he tried to make a move, he had gotten glared down by five angry immortals. Fair enough. She was a baby immortal. Give her a couple hundred years, and watch her come running. John was like catnip for immortals. Immortal-nip. Well, for all except one.


End file.
